Sparks
by WritingToDisappear
Summary: Emma and Snow are left alone at the camp in Neverland. Snow is desperate to earn the title of 'mom' from Emma, but will Emma ever be able to bring herself to call her first friend mom?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic (and hopefully not my last if all goes well) please leave comments, good or bad as they will all help me to improve. Thanks for reading :) **

"I'll be back soon," Charming tells Snow, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Oh I don't doubt it for a second. However hard I try to get rid of you, you always seem to find me," Snow jokes to Charming, hoping to lighten the mood. Neverland had recently become darker to the band of rescuers: everyone seemed to be constantly fighting with each other. Not even five minutes ago Hook and Regina had stormed off into the night after another argument. It seemed not everyone was up to playing 'happy families'.

Charming gave Snow a quick smile over his shoulder as he too, disappeared into the jungle. Snow turned back toward the make-shift camp to find Emma muttering angrily to herself.

"Emma?" Snow asked, her voice sounding louder than she'd anticipated.

"Huh? Oh, Mary...Snow..." Emma's voice faltered at the last word. What was she supposed to call this woman. In Emma's head, she was still Mary Margaret, but now, so much had happened it seemed wrong to address her as her cursed self. _This is such a headache_, Emma thought. Snow noticed the hesitation in Emma's voice, but remembering how Charming had told her not to push their daughter into anything, she continued as if she'd detected nothing.

"Are you okay? Your grunting is becoming quite loud." _Wow, Snow. Was there really no other way to put it? _

"Oh, sorry. I just can't light this damned fire," Emma moaned, throwing two sticks on the ground in frustration.

Snow laughs. She looked just like her father when she pouted like that. Deciding to help her daughter rather than laughing at her, Snow assesses the situation.

"Well, first of all, Emma, lighting fires with sticks isn't as easy as it looks in the movies," Snow says, sitting down beside Emma. She grabs the sticks Emma had discarded and starts to inspect them. She shakes her head at the sticks, places them on the ground, then stands up. Looking down at Emma, she continues "we need to find two sticks. We need one straight stick and one flat piece of bark."

Surprisingly, Emma reaches her hands up for Snow to take. Snow quickly complies, pulling Emma to her feet. Brushing the dirt off herself, Emma starts to look for twigs.

"Y'know, this would've been so much easier if Regina were here," Emma sighs.

"I agree, but isn't this way more fun?" Snow smiles excitedly at Emma. Emma, realising Snow wants a response, nods. Even if she didn't agree with Snow, she didn't want to be the one making Snow's smile fade. Everyone was so down lately and Snow was the only one Emma could rely on to be smiling all the time.

After a few minutes of searching, the two women finally found what they were looking for.

"Okay, now hand me that flat piece would you Emma?" Snow takes the piece of bark and begins making a small groove in it with her pocket knife. She then hands both pieces of wood back to Emma.

"What do I do now?" Emma asks, looking far from impressed at the two pieces of wood in her hands.

"Put the straight stick in the groove of the other, then hold them in your palms and rub. Enough heat should be created to make sparks, lighting the fire." Snow replies encouragingly. Emma starts to do as she is told, but before long, she's close to giving up.

"I guess I'm not cut out for a life in the wilderness." Emma meant for it to come out as relief, but she couldn't seem to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Never give up, Emma. You can do anything you want to if you believe you can do it," Snow tried comforting her daughter.

"Honestly, Mom, it's not that big of a deal..."

**I know it was short, but I want to make chapters (if anyone will read them) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a long chapter, and I think I rambled a bit, but I hope this lives up to expectation. Also, thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. All of them meant a lot. Thankyou and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last :)**

Emma couldn't believe what came out of her mouth and, by the looks of it, neither could Snow. Her face was crumpled into a smile, and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Red flushed through Emma's cheeks.

"Are you...uh...oka-" Emma started.

"YES!" Snow interrupted eagerly. "Sorry. Where was I?" Snow decided it would be best to act like Emma calling her mom was something that happened every day. It wasn't, of course, and Snow was practically squealing on the inside.

"You were talking about not giving up? I mean, it's only a fire, not the end of the world." Emma had tried to cover her recent revelation with sarcasm. It was her oldest trick in her book: act like you don't care so you don't get hurt. She didn't think Snow would ever hurt her intentionally, but since Snow had gone to Regina to have herself killed, Emma didn't want to let her guard down. The Regina thing had affected her more than she'd let on and Emma wasn't about to open up to Snow in fear of her leaving again. If she'd cared as much as she'd made out, Snow wouldn't have left. But then again, Emma did leave Henry because she cared. That was different though...wasn't it?

Snow took the two sticks out of Emma's hands, who was lost in deep thought, and tried to generate heat herself. Soon, sparks were beginning to appear, and Snow knelt by the small pile of firewood. Rubbing the wood together, the kindling soon lit and the fire was ablaze, creating a warm orange glow through the camp.

"What? How did you do that?" Emma exclaimed, surprised and visibly jealous.

"I used to live in the wilderness y'know. Back in the Enchanted Forest. Being able to light a fire was crucial." Snow said to Emma who was standing over her shoulder. She got up slowly, facing Emma. "I wonder when the others will be back. Charming's been a long time collecting firewood," Snow worried aloud, looking around the empty camp as if her prince would magically appear.

"Look, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just taking his time." Emma tried comforting her mother. Her hand involuntarily reached out for Snow's and for a moment, Emma could've sworn she'd seen Snow's heart glow red through her chest. Probably just the fire flickering, Emma told herself.

The two women stood in silence. Emma wanted to laugh. She couldn't believe where she was, and the fact that she was holding the hand of her mother who is the same age as her, while stood in the middle of a camp in Neverland looking for her son who'd been abducted by Peter Pan, made her want to laugh at the sound of it. Not at the fact her son was in grave danger, obviously, but she had suddenly felt happy. She shouldn't, she told herself, but she couldn't help it.

"Emma..." Snow ventured, hoping not to startle her.

"Yeah?" Emma replied, still feeling self-conscious of the fact her and Snow were still holding hands.

"Now this is a personal question, don't answer it if you don't want to, but I was just wondering..." Snow began. Emma was scared of what was about to come her way.

"Just ask, I don't care," Emma lied.

"Well I wanted to know... earlier, what made you call me mom? I know you've been against it giving all that's happened and the fact I haven't been there for you, but why then?" Snow asked quietly, her voice shaking. Emma could feel her mother's hand trembling, but only gripped tighter.

"I don't know." Emma replied, hoping she'd ended the subject.

She hadn't.

"You do. I don't want to push you Emma, but it's my job. I could see it on your face. Once you'd realised you had called me mom, you wanted to take it back. I just want to know why you'd said it." Snow smiled encouragingly at Emma.

"It just... I didn't know I'd said it because it felt natural. God that sounds lame." Emma didn't mean to say the last sentence out loud.

"No, it doesn't. I was over the moon when you called me mom and even more so now you've said it felt natural,"Snow spoke, tear welling in her eyes.

_Does this woman ever stop crying?_ Emma thought to herself. "I'm sorry I didn't call you mom before, but now, with everything going on, I just need my mom right now. Not Snow or Mary Margaret. My mom." Emma spoke almost in a whisper. She'd hate to know anyone else could see this side of her. She hated feeling vulnerable.

"Oh Emma. I've always been your mom, and I always will be," Snow smiled through her tears, pulling Emma into a warm embrace.

Tears fell silently from both women, who were stood in the orange glow of the fire, finally acting how they were supposed to. Like family.

**Cheesy ending, I know ;) Just out of curiosity, how old are you? I'm 14 :)**


End file.
